In the field of office products and supplies it is common to find presentation folders or portfolios which are used to present organized papers and the like. Such portfolios can be described as usually consisting of a front and back cover which are hingedly secured one to the other, with the interior side of one or both of the covers provided with a pocket to receive loose sheets, clippings, memos, notes, photographs and the like. Such portfolios or presentation folders are customarily made of sheet stock such as Manilla stock, kraft stock, pressboard or even sheet plastic such as vinyl plastic with the thicknesses of such stock materials ranging from about 9 points to about 25 points (each point representing 0.001 inch) in thickness.
Such portfolios are customarily made from sheet stock material by die cutting the sheet. The die that is used is such that the sheet material is cut so that one or two flaps are formed at one end of the sheet material. In assembling the portfolio, the flap is then folded upwardly on the interior side of one or both covers, and then the edges of the flaps are adhesively secured to the interior side of the cover. Thus, a pocket is formed on the side of the interior of the portfolio.
Although such portfolios as described are generally satisfactory, they do have shortcomings in that since the pockets are formed by adhesively securing edges of the flap to the interior of the covers which requires an additional and costly processing step in their manufacture. Additionally, when the pockets are formed by adhesively securing the flaps, the expandability of the pockets is limited, particularly when standard size sheets of paper are to be inserted into the respective pockets. Thus, it is often necessary to use more than one portfolio to accommodate the required papers.